Waves of Love
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Kimiko, Raimundo, and a beach. What will happen? RaiKim drabble


**I don't exactly know where this idea came from. One moment it was just there in my head. I wasn't planning on writing a story like this but the idea just popped outta nowhere so I decided to write it down and see how it came out. After I finished it I reread the short story and decided that it wasn't SO sucky and bad so I decided to just submit the story anyway and see how many ppl like it. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

I sighed in content as I stretched across the blanket. The sun was warm and delicious on my skin, the sand soft and inviting beneath my back. Far off to the distance the waves crashed to the shore, bringing a salty scent to my nose and a cool breeze across my body. Everything was prefect and a smile graced my lips.

And then I felt it. A cold, cold liquid quickly cascading down my back where the blue bikini I was wearing didn't cover.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" I screamed as I bolted up from the beach blanket, yanking my sunglasses off. I glared at the Brazilian, who was laughing at me, the bucket Omi had brought to the beach to build sand castles with in his hand.

"Sorry Kim, I couldn't help it!" he answered, continuing to laugh, his eyes dancing with amusement. "You were just so oblivious!"

I glared fiercely at him. Typical. Just something Rai would do. Fill the bucket with sea water and then dump it on my back while I was tanning. Typical. Just typical.

I looked around but didn't see Clay or Omi or Dojo anywhere. Only the beach umbrella and blankets and chairs were here. "Where are the others?" I asked. I still couldn't believe that Master Fung had actually let us off for the whole day! Seemed unbelievable. I'd have to ask him when we got back.

"Oh, Omi forgot to pack our lunch in the cooler that we brought, so the whole thing was empty when we were hungry," Raimundo replied, still grinning. "You should have seen Clay. There was literally steam coming out of his ears! He was so mad! Anyways, so they went off to the restaurant that's really close to buy some food and bring it back to us."

"Omi forgot to pack the food?" I echoed. "Well there's something you don't see everyday. I thought Omi never forgot anything!"

"Haha," Raimundo responded, the trademark smirk still plastered across his face.

I laid back down and stretched again. "I'm gonna relax some more, and don't you dare play any pranks on me or you'll be sorry," I warned, giving him my best glare.

"Sure, sure," Rai answered, rolling his eyes. "I'm just gonna surf some more."

I had closed my eyes for no more than five minutes when he did it again! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! Oh boy was he going to be sorry. I grabbed some of the sand next to me that was wet from the sea water he poured on me and turned it into a ball, a lot like a snowball, and then hurled it at him. With a lot of force, I might add.

It hit him square in the chest and exploded, actually sending him stumbling back. The sand stuck to his chest since it was wet with water and I laughed at him. Laughed and laughed until one of his own sandballs (a/n: you know, snowballs and all that? Well, I named them sandballs) hit ME on the shoulder.

"RAI!" I yelped. And then I hit him with another sandball. This time it hit him on the arm.

"You're going down, girl!" Raimundo shouted and he started chasing me.

I shrieked in delight and sprinted away from him, running towards the water. He followed, hot on my tail. I ran into the ocean water and splashed around, trying my best not to let him catch me. He threw another sandball and it hit me on my back. I shrieked again playfully.

I left the ocean and was sprinting up the beach when he caught up to me. Only he didn't grab my arm like most people would. Oh, no. He TACKLED me. Yeah, that's right. Tackled.

"RAI!" I screamed as he fell onto me. I laughed again, trying to push him off. "Rai, stop it, you're squishing me!"

And then I realized how close we were. He was literally on me, his forehead touching mine, his breath warm against my face, his deep brown hair brushing my skin and his emerald green eyes sparkling as he looked at me.

Oh my God. I couldn't breathe. He was so cute like that.

And then he kissed me.

My eyes widened in surprise yet pleasure as my hands moved involuntarily to his neck and his down to my waist. We rolled over until he was now below me. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Another few seconds and he broke away shyly – yes, SHYLY (I thought Raimundo was incapable of being shy) and blushed.

"Sorry Kim-" he started but I didn't let him finish. Instead, I pressed my lips against his once more, this time more hungrily and not as light, his chest firm but soft beneath my bare stomach.

His hands traveled up and down my back and I pulled his head closer, my fingers entangled in his dark, messy hair.

We finally broke free and he murmured, "Kimiko…"

"Shh…" I answered. And then kissed him again.

**Well, there you go. A VERY short oneshot. And now that I think about it, kinda rushed. But then again, I never planned on writing a story like this one. The idea just popped into my head so I wrote it down. So I guess naturally it'd be short and not that good. And sorry if it was really random to you. I mean, there was no shen gong wu or fighting or anything. Just Rai and Kim on a beach and all that. Well, there isn't much to say except plz review!**

**xxFireWarriorxx**


End file.
